


I'll keep you company and that's final

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fucked Up Sleeping Schedules, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: Theo hadn't really asked him at all but when did Liam ever listen to him? Exactly, he didn't. But he just couldn't watch anymore as Liam walked like a zombie, sleep deprived just because he was shit at dealing with his own issues. He just couldn't.In which Liam keeps Theo company and helps him through his insomnia.





	I'll keep you company and that's final

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: "Liam helps Theo through his insomnia even if it means for him to constantly drink coffee and energy drinks and falling asleep in class/everywhere"

You know how when you first start living with a person you think everything is fine and normal (or as normal as it is to live with your former-enemy-now-friend) until days and weeks pass and you start noticing the little things?

Well, it took Liam about a week and a half to notice that Theo had nightmares and a severe case of insomnia. He was often woken up by the sound of a really loud heartbeat that represented the sound of fear, followed by shaky breaths. Without seeing him, Liam knew those were the signs of a nightmare. 

And he let it slide, thought it was like a temporary thing, a day or two only. But this kept happening every single day, it got really bad to the point where Theo wasn't sleeping at all anymore. 

Liam felt bad, he knew from experience that being alone with your mind as your only company was the worst thing you could do when you had nightmares plus insomnia. 

So he grabbed his blanket and moved to the guest room, not even bothering knocking, he just let himself in. Theo, who was obviously awake, started to open his mouth to protest but Liam shushed him before he could complain. 

"Don't even try to kick me out because I'm going to be staying here with you for the rest of the night," Liam stated, his tone seemed like one of those moms that say something and their word is final. 

"What are you going to do? Bore me to death until I finally fall asleep? Good luck trying," Theo crossed his arms defensively, because if there was one thing he hated was to show weakness, and _ this _ , this right here was him being as weak as he could get. Someone keeping him company because he couldn't sleep, _ pfft _ yeah right, like he needs anyone.

"Either that or I could just punch you and knock you out, then you can sleep," Liam replied with a very sarcastic smile plastered on his face. 

"Have you forgotten that  _ I'm _ the one who does that to you?" Theo bit back, because they had fallen once again into their bickering habit because that seemed to be the only way they could communicate. 

"I can knock you out by myself just fine. Move over," Liam pushed Theo further to the right side of the bed, making space for himself in it, grabbing his blanket along. 

There were some excruciatingly uncomfortable minutes of silence in which Theo wanted to fall asleep just so Liam would leave him alone (but he didn't because he was far more scared of falling asleep and reliving his worst nightmare over and over again), and Liam felt the awkwardness too, playing with the blanket, pulling at some loose threads. 

"You know, if you keep pulling at them you're going to have no blanket in a couple of hours," Theo teased and Liam stopped doing it abruptly like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. 

And then Liam yawned, sleep clearly trying to win him over because after all it was freaking 2 a.m. on a Friday night and school had made him tired and he needed rest. But no, he wouldn't leave Theo alone, despite of how annoying the chimera was being.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be fine," Theo mentioned because Liam's yawn was impossible to miss, and the werewolf shook his head.

"Nope, I'll be right back," Liam got up from the bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

He knew that if all of a sudden he started making coffee it would surely wake his parents up and he didn't need that. He knew Theo would feel worse if that happened. So he grabbed the ingredients to make coffee and the coffee maker (since it was small), and made his way upstairs to his room. 

He closed the door then opened the window to let the smell out, putting the coffee maker on top of his bedside table. He put the water on the space it should go then added some coffee to the filter and turned it on. After a couple minutes it was done, he now had a small jar filled with coffee that would help him stay awake. 

He put it all in a thermo and went back to Theo's room, the boy had grabbed a book by now and was reading it. 

"I thought you quit and went to sleep," Theo said while closing the book, then he noticed the metallic bottle. "Is- is that coffee?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be necessary if I'm gonna stay awake," Liam said and returned to the place in the bed. 

"Why are you doing this? Go to sleep," Theo fought but to no avail because Liam was stubborn as hell. 

_ "Because," _ Liam started, putting his thermo on the bedside table. "I know just how hard it is to be by yourself when you have nightmares and can't sleep."

"I don't have-" Theo began to say but he stopped when he saw Liam's  _ 'bitch please' _ face. He knew he was lying. 

"Whether you like it or not you're gonna have to deal with me," Liam said, once again his voice saying that it wasn't up for debate. 

Thankfully the guest room also had a small TV, so Liam grabbed the remote and turned it on to avoid drowning once again in the awkward silence. He knew damn well that Theo wouldn't open up just like that, it was going to take time. 

"Have you ever watched Star Trek?" Liam asked Theo all of a sudden, and the chimera just looked at him with a question mark evident on his face.

"I can't believe you've never watched Star Trek. We're changing that," Liam said while looking for the films on Netflix. 

  
And that's how they spent their nights for the next couple of weeks. Liam wouldn't ask or say anything, he would just wait til his parents were asleep then he'd grab his blanket and move to the guest room to keep Theo company. 

They'd sometimes talk about pointless stuff, most of the time it'd end up in a petty argument until one of them grew incredibly frustrated (most of the time it was Liam the one who gave up) and stopped talking. 

Most of the times they'd just watch something on Netflix, Theo apparently had missed on a lot of stuff so they were watching the "classics". Meaning they had watched Star Trek, Star Wars and Harry Potter. Theo liked the films, but he 'complained' to Liam that it was his time to pick, so after a short fight for the remote, Theo ended up picking a show called Stranger Things. 

Theo had liked it for the most part, but he hadn't find the monsters realistic enough to be scared because he had seen far more scary shit to last him a lifetime. Liam, however, wouldn't admit it but he was scared as hell for the entirety of three days as they finished the show, sleep long forgotten. 

All of the times though, Liam had had to buy energy drinks or prepare coffee beforehand to manage to stay awake the entire night. The first days, Theo would tell Liam to go to sleep at the first sign of tiredness, but the werewolf wouldn't budge. 

Over time, Theo couldn't find it in his heart anymore to do that because whether he liked it or not, Liam's company had been of real help to him. He wasn't as scared anymore, not dreading night time as he had. He was actually enjoying Liam's company. 

He didn't know whether he should be scared of that or not. 

 

Now, while it had become easy for Liam to stay up for most of the night - sleeping one or two hours total - it was becoming harder to stay awake during the day. He'd be sitting in class and when he least expected it he had fallen asleep. He landed himself on detention several times because he had done the same thing in several classes. 

Same thing during conversations; his friends would be talking to him but Liam wouldn't be paying as much attention to them because his brain couldn't focus the few energy it had on that and also on trying to not fall asleep. 

Liam reeked of coffee sometimes, and during the day he seemed like the prime example of a person who drank too much caffeine and hours later it starts wearing off, making you look like utter crap.

He tried to hide it from Theo because he knew the chimera would force him to go to sleep despite his own insomnia, and Liam had a feeling that his company was indeed helping the other boy, even if he never admitted it. 

So whenever he arrived from school he would take a cold and quick shower to be more awake. He'd sometimes take a nap afterwards and put an alarm to be awake for dinner.  _ It is all fine, _ he told himself.

 

It was all  _ 'fine' _ until weeks of barely sleeping piled up on him the same way they had done with Theo at the beginning, and his mask of  _ 'everything's fine' _ began to shatter involuntarily in front of the chimera. 

He was walking into Theo's room while pouring a cup of coffee from the actual jar, thermo long forgotten. Liam was yawning, and Theo had noticed the way too tired expression in the werewolf's face, it felt like he had suddenly aged three years from the lack of sleep. 

Theo couldn't keep him up anymore. He wasn't going to. 

"So today we're... we're gonna watch-" Liam tried to say between yawns but he couldn't finished the sentence. He took a sip of his coffee, praying to whatever force that he would manage to stay awake for at least a few more hours. 

" _ No, _ we're not gonna watch anything," Theo said and now he was the one who sounded like it wasn't up for debate. 

"Excuse me?" Liam turned his head to look at Theo, trying to glare but failing because his eyes were just too tired. 

"Tonight you're going to sleep and that's final," Theo said, taking away Liam's cup of coffee and putting it on the other bedside table, far away from the werewolf's reach. 

"No, I have to stay awa-" Liam began protesting but was cut off by Theo shushing him. 

_ "No." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Liam," _ Theo began to say but Liam got up from the bed, going to grab an energy drink can from where the rest of the stash was in the other side of the room. 

Theo was left with no choice but to grab the stubborn werewolf's arm and they wrestled each other, Liam trying to get free from the chimera's grasp to grab the caffeine he desperately needed and Theo trying to drag him to the bed and away from the drinks.

In the end Theo won, since he seemed to be the less tired from the pair, and he pulled Liam down to the bed. 

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? I can't just let you continue with your insomnia all alone, your nightmares will get worse!" Liam argued as if trying to make Theo understand. 

"Well I can't just make you deprive yourself of sleep anymore, you look like death," Theo argued back, Liam blinked at him tiredly and then another yawn set in. 

"Look what if we just- try and sleep for once,  _ the both of us, _ " Theo said after a while because they had to make a compromise or otherwise it wouldn't work. 

" _ Fine. _ But the first sign of you having a nightmare and we're staying awake again," Liam gave in, he tried to sound threatening but his voice was too tired it was a surprise he had made it through this far.

"Fine."

Theo waited for Liam to fall asleep and once he thought the werewolf was asleep, he was going to get up from the side of the bed where he was lying on to go downstairs, but before he could, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, too strong and not letting him go. 

"You're sleeping too and you’re not going anywhere to sulk and stay awake, and  _ that's final, _ " Liam mumbled near Theo's ear. It took the chimera a few minutes to adjust to the new position they were in, but after a while he relaxed. 

That night they slept in until noon since it was a Saturday, neither of them waking up or anything, and Theo... his nightmares seemed to be gone now. Looks like Liam had indeed helped him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about fucked up sleeping schedules hello it's me, instead of sleeping here I am posting fic. Anyways hope I can write more over the weekend! Still have lots of prompts to write haha. Hope y'all like this one :)
> 
> -Alejandra


End file.
